


The Never-ending Cycle

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Series: Supernatural Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written for the SPN Monthly Writing Challenge. I decided to be a pinch-hitter, and therefore wrote for two prompts. This prompt was "I can't save you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Never-ending Cycle

Was it all the things I said,

Those things that set you apart from me?

Was it the endless jokes, or the constant rock music?

What told you that my life was through without you in it?

 

Since when am I not enough to keep you?

What day did I screw up enough to ruin you?

At the least obvious moment you told me I wasn’t enough

And I told you, you were right.

 

My love for your soul began the day you were born,

But it wasn’t until college I realized our souls were one of two.

When my heart was yelling for your help,

You called from across the room, “I can’t save you”

 

You cried, for the first time,

And I looked on, unafraid.

You tried to fix your mistakes, with just a few words.

But those words were lost in the moments of defeat.

 

My brother, I hope you’ll see this.

Once you reach past that clouded schism.

I hope you realize, I’d have done my life a billion times,

If it meant you were still safe.

 

I’ll catch you again,

On the flip side,

And if you so much as say anything otherwise,

I’ll be back to kick your ass.


End file.
